


Something

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and doesn't know what to do with that, enjoy, the one in which kara is outgaying herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8931562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: Lena throws the first annual L Corp Holiday Gala and circumstances lead to her somehow kissing both Kara and Supergirl on the same night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this got kind of out of hand. Also like... I didn't proof it because if I proofed, then I'd get self-conscious and I'd never post it. So if there are mistakes, that's why. Okay? Okay. Enjoy.

Is she crazy or did Lena Luthor just walk into Catco - again - in a completely unexpected visit? Crap. 

 

Like... it isn't that Kara doesn't want her here. It’s just that, well, she wished she'd had some notice. Because  _ geez _ , Lena looks so good, so pretty and perfect, and Kara looks like she just flew a wind tunnel. Which she did actually. Sort of. She'd been flying and there had been wind anyway. 

 

Kara tries desperately to smooth her hair down as she beams a smile in Lena’s direction. Lena smiles back, warm and bright and enthusiastic, and Kara’s stomach does that slow flutter thing it does whenever she's on the receiving end of that smile. 

 

“Kara, hi. I hope I didn't come at a bad time.”

 

Kara’s eyes go wide. “No. why would you say that? Is it because of my hair? I just can't do anything with this static in winter. It's a mess, I know.”

 

“Kara.” Lena chuckles and shakes her head, effectively ending Kara’s rambling. She looks back at her and there is nothing short of affection in Lena’s expression, something that never fails to fluster her. She doesn't understand why the other woman is so fond of her. Not that she's complaining because she's pretty fond of Lena too, it's just…

 

Just…

 

She's so…

 

“I wanted to invite you to L Corp’s annual holiday gala. First annual. I'm trying to start some new traditions, to match the new face of the company. It would mean so much to me if you’d come.”

 

“A gala? Like a ball?”

 

Lena laughs again, soft and tinged with humor. Not like she's laughing at Kara, but like she's taking genuine pleasure in her company. It makes Kara smile, knowing she can get such genuine reactions from her. She doesn't understand why nobody she loves can find it it them to trust this woman. She's just so  _ good.  _ So warm and caring. 

 

And soft. Yeah, there's a softness there that they can't seem to see. Which seems funny to Kara because it's all she can see when she looks at her. 

 

“Yes, like a ball. It's the Friday before Christmas. And there's truly no one else I want there more than you. Say you'll come?” And honestly, Kara knows she probably shouldn't. She knows that Alex and the others don't want her around Lena because they just don't trust her. She knows that the more time she spends around Lena as Kara  _ and  _ as Supergirl, the more likely it is that she'll figure it out. 

 

But Lena is looking at her with  _ those  _ eyes and  _ that  _ smile and Kara can't stand to say no.  _ You’re my only real friend in this city.  _ (And maybe, just maybe, she doesn't care too much about Lena knowing her secrets. Maybe she kind of sort of possibly wants to tell her anyway. But she also maybe kind of sort of possibly knows that Alex would kill her.)

 

So Kara boosts her smile, lets her excitement fill her expression, and nods. “Of course! Wouldn't miss it. It's going to be amazing, Lena.”

 

“Really?” There is such relief now that Kara is glad she said yes. She would have missed out on this otherwise, this feeling of making Lena happy. She loves to make her happy. “That's wonderful. Oh, and feel free to bring a guest. Your sister or…” Her expression flickers for a moment and then her smile grows a fraction wider (is forced wider? Or did Kara imagine the strain just at the corners?) as she waves an encompassing hand.“Your boyfriend, if you'd like.”

 

It takes Kara a second to realize who she means, and then only because those sharp eyes flicker behind Kara and skim over the interns’ desks. “Oh,” she says, startled. “No. That’s not-- we’re not-- I don't have a boyfriend.” For some reason that clarification seems very important to make, and maybe Lena thinks so too because there is something there, another flicker, a softening to the corners of her smile. 

 

“My mistake,” she says, her voice quiet, her eyes tracing over Kara’s expression until Kara wants to squirm. The heat floods her face and she ducks her head, hair falling over her shoulders as she reaches up and pushes her glasses back up her nose. But she's smiling, her lips caught between her teeth, when she looks back up at Lena from beneath her lashes. 

 

(It's an important clarification because…

 

Because…)

 

“Then I'll see you there,” Lena says, gently touching Kara’s arm. “Bye, Kara.”  She steps back, keeps stepping back, until she has to turn around before she walks into something. Kara watches her go with a wave and a wide smile. 

 

She isn't aware of the dreamy sigh that escapes as she turns to go back to work.

 

//

 

Of course, nothing is ever easy when it comes to Kara getting a chance to just be Kara. Not when she is also Supergirl, and Supergirl is necessary to the safety and wellbeing of everyone in National City. 

 

Because everyone includes Lena Luthor, and Lena Luthor has requested that Supergirl attend her party as well. 

 

_ “It's very important to me that this goes well. I really need your eyes and ears and, well, everything else looking out for everyone at the party. You understand, right?” _

 

Kara knows she should've seen it coming because it happened the last time Lena threw a party, didn't it? But once again she's caught off-guard and once again she has to figure out how to make this work, how to be two people, how to keep Lena happy and safe with both of her selves. She'd managed it once before, hadn't she? (True, she still winces every time she thinks of that “golly,” but she'd still succeeded in being both.) And okay, okay.  She's a sucker, alright? But Lena is just…

 

She's so…

 

Something. She's so something. 

 

(Something important, something vital, something…)

 

//

 

“Kara!” 

 

Lena crosses to her when she spots her and takes her hands, squeezing as she smiles. Kara smiles back and tries not to ogle, but it's hard because she's literally never seen anyone more perfect than Lena Luthor. 

 

The dress is long and silky, the color of forests, of the pine tree in Kara’s living room, and fitted perfectly. It brings out the jewel tones of her eyes, so bright and pretty. And probably the best part of all is that her hair is down. Not just office style down, but down in a riot of loose curls that fall artfully around her shoulders and down her back. There’s some sparkly things tucked in at the sides, glittering against the mass of black hair like diamonds (perhaps they  _ are _ diamonds, Kara isn't sure, she can't tear her eyes from her face). It makes Kara feel frumpy in comparison in her cheerful, red sweater dress, more festive than pretty. 

 

“Hi,” she manages when she realizes she hasn't responded, and she feels the heat flood her cheeks. If Lena notices, she doesn't comment. She just squeezes again and then releases Kara’s hands, turning to face the party. 

 

“So what do you think?”

 

“Think?” Kara isn't sure she can think right now. “About what?”

 

Lena laughs and sweeps out an arm, gesturing to the party. “This. It isn't too much, is it?” She looks suddenly uncertain, her fingers twisting together a moment before she catches herself and seems to consciously still the gesture. Kara notices though. She notices lots of things about Lena. (Because…

 

Because…)

 

“No. No, Lena, it’s great. The decorations are amazing, that tree is  _ huge,  _ and most importantly, the food-- Lena, the  _ food!  _ It’s  _ Amazing!”  _ She grins and Lena laughs and Kara bounces a little on her toes. She loves making Lena laugh like this, real and unselfconscious. Loves that Lena feels comfortable with her. Loves that Lena thought to pass out potstickers as  _ hors d'oeuvres,  _ which just happens to be Kara’s favorite food next to pizza. And also ice cream. She loves food. (She just loves…

 

She loves…

 

She just loves a lot of things, okay?)

 

“Well thank you, Kara. It means the most coming from you. You’re probably the most painfully honest person I know. It’s… refreshing.” Kara tries not to flinch at the words, but her stomach twists uncomfortably. She  _ is  _ lying to Lena, though. About a really big thing. Like, an entire other identity type thing, which feels more and more wrong the longer they go on like this. “Kara?” Lena touches her elbow. “Are you okay?”

 

Kara realizes her smile had slipped and she bolsters it now, nodding emphatically. “Oh yeah, fine. Just… thinking about something. Not important. Um, but yeah. It’s great, you’re great, everything is great.”

 

She’s never been a convincing liar and she doesn’t think she’s succeeding now. Lena is watching her quietly, her own smile gone now, green eyes tracking across Kara’s face until Kara is biting her own lip and glancing nervously away. The next thing she knows, she is being led from beside the food table where she’d been standing to a quiet alcove just inside a doorway. Lena is looking at her, quiet and serious, still searching her expression for something Kara isn’t sure of. “What’s wrong?” Lena asks, her hand gently stroking down and up Kara’s arm in an attempt to sooth. And then as soon as she realizes she’s doing it, Lena drops her hand again and her fingers twist together. Kara notices it all.

 

“What? Nothing. I’m fine.”

 

“Kara.”

 

Kara glances nervously around, trying to find a topic to change to. She can’t say what she’s thinking, what she wants to say. She can’t. Alex would literally kill her, and she doesn’t want to die. But oh, man, she really wants to tell Lena. She can’t stand not telling her when it’s just such a big thing and trust is so hard to win from her, and Lena has been so good and so forthcoming with pretty much everything and-- 

 

“Oh.” Kara cuts herself off, blinking up at the little plant hanging from the doorframe above them. “Mistletoe.”

 

That seems to effectively distract Lena, who also glances up, something moving across her expression for a moment before she looks back to Kara. And the way she looks at her has Kara’s heart fluttering because…

 

(Because… Because…)

 

“Do you mind, Kara? I’d hate to have bad luck because of breaking a tradition.”

 

And Kara finds herself mutely shaking her head because no, she doesn’t mind. She doesn’t mind at all.

 

(She wants, she wants, she wants…)

 

Warm hands cup her face, soft and careful. Kara stares, can’t look away, as Lena leans in. And then… soft lips ever so gently press to her cheek, just to the side of her lips. Right at the corner so they tingle and yearn, but Kara can’t move. Frozen in her confusion, she stares as Lena leans back again, continues to stare as she swipes what must be a lipstick smudge from her skin. “There. Good luck for us both,” she says softly.

 

Is it? Kara isn’t sure. Because surely good luck would be if… 

 

If…

 

Someone calls Lena’s name and she looks distractedly back through the doorway. “I’m sorry, Kara. I have to say hello to him. He’s an investor.” She looks back to her and Kara can only nod, still somewhat shellshocked. Lena smiles and touches her arm gently. “Keep an eye out for Supergirl,” she adds. “She’s supposed to be here.” And then she’s gone and Kara is blinking, then groaning. 

 

Right. Supergirl. She can do this.

 

//

 

She flies in, landing squarely beside Lena with her cape billowing and her hands on her hips. “Very impressive, Miss Luthor,” she says, looking around as if she’s only seeing the party for the first time. She blows a strand of hair from her eyes and looks over to the other woman, who’s grinning back at her now.

 

“Supergirl, there you are,” she says. “Thank you for making some time for me tonight.”

 

“Of course.” She can’t look at Lena for long. She’s going crazy, remembering that soft, barely there kiss, and she hates that it’s driving her crazy when Lena seems so calm and cool and collected. “I think it’s the start of a very nice tradition. You must be proud.” 

 

“I am,” Lena agrees, and it’s obvious she means it. She is looking out over the party and her eyes are as bright as her smile and Kara just… She can’t stand it. She takes her elbow gently - oh so gently, careful not to squeeze too hard or move too fast - and leads her from the edge of the crowd to the alcove Lena had led her to earlier.

 

“Is everything alright?” she asks, and her heart is racing a little now. Kara can hear it, though Lena’s expression doesn’t give it away, and she hesitates because she’s worried that she’d scared her.

 

“Yes. Well, no. I mean, yes, nothing’s wrong, I just… I wanted to…” Kara exhales shakily, trying to steel herself, trying to work up the nerve to tell Lena what she’s been dying to tell her for months. “Lena, I-” she starts, but Lena starts to speak at the same time.

 

“Listen, I-”

 

They both stop, and then Lena laughs a little and shakes her head. “Go ahead,” she says, waving a hand at Kara in a go-ahead gesture.

 

So Kara takes a deep breath, lets it out again, and says, “Mistletoe.” And it isn’t at all what she’d meant to say, but it’s what she  _ does  _ say and she nearly chokes while it hangs there between them.

 

Lena’s brows wing up. “Pardon?”

 

“Mistletoe,” Kara says again, somewhat nervously, pointing a finger up at the door frame. “I’d hate to break tradition and stick us both with some bad luck.”

 

Lena’s eyebrows shoot up further, a slow smile curling her lips. “I didn’t know aliens adhere to human traditions.”

 

“Yeah, well.” Kara shrugs. “When in Rome.”

 

“Or when on Earth,” Lena jokes back, and Kara smiles, nodding. “Well, Supergirl. We mustn’t break tradition.”

 

“Right. Good.” And before she can second guess herself, before the doubts can flood in, Kara slides a hand into Lena’s hair and drags her in, crashing their lips together. It’s not exactly smooth or particularly skillful at first - Kara is nervous and clumsy and a little rushed - but Lena makes some sound of surprised pleasure and sinks in and everything smooths out again. Both of their hearts are racing in sync and oh, gosh, Lena is so warm when she presses against her like this and--

 

And she’s kissing Supergirl.

 

The shock of the thought has Kara pulling back with a gasp, then stepping back until they’re no longer touching. Lena is kissing Supergirl in a way she hadn’t kissed Kara and she doesn’t know what to do with that. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate,” she says shakily, fingers pressing to her lips. 

 

“I didn’t mind,” Lena murmurs, watching her quietly. 

 

“I… I know, and I--”

 

Her head tilts slightly. “Do you regret kissing me, Kara?” she asks quietly.

 

“No. No, I wanted to, I just need to tell you something and I…” She trails off because Lena’s smile grows with every word and she realizes abruptly what she’d just said. A gasp escapes and she points at Lena, then at herself. “You called me-- but how did you--”

 

“Kara,” Lena says again, laughing slightly. “Your disguise is a pair of fake glasses and some hair ties. Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out? I was just waiting for you to tell me.” She reaches up as if to touch, but her hand hesitates before making contact. Kara instantly catches it with her own, pressing it to her cheek as she looks back at Lena with wide eyes. “I didn’t expect you to kiss me first.”

 

Kara’s lips pout slightly. “That wasn’t the plan.”

 

Lena laughs, her thumb brushing Kara’s cheek now as it warms beneath her touch, Kara’s face flushing with color. “You were going to tell me,” she guesses, and Kara nods. “Well you did that too, sort of. Kara.” Her other hand lifts and cups her other cheek, urging her closer. “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

Kara melts. Her hand drops and both of her arms loop around Lena’s waist, tugging her closer now until she can press their foreheads together. “Lena. It was never a question of trust.”

 

Lena sighs and closes her eyes, and her smile is so soft it makes Kara’s chest ache with… something.

 

(Something vital, real, important.)

 

“I know,” she whispers. And then she tilts her chin up and they are kissing again and Kara is surrounded by the sound of their hearts beating together. 

 

(It’s something a lot like love. )

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find me on tumblr at proudlyunicorn (:


End file.
